


The First Holiday

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-27
Updated: 2008-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sits alone while his love is gone away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Holiday

It had been two weeks since Draco had left on summer holiday with his father and Harry was certain there was no way he could make it another two months. It was like there was this empty hole inside him that was growing by the minute. He knew there was no way he could have gone with them--Lucius would never have allowed it--but Draco could have at least protested somewhat about the length of the trip.

As he sat at his desk and stared out the window, he thought about the whirlwind the last year had been. The Dark Lord defeated, many dead in the wake of battle, the falling out he had with Ron and Hermione, and the craziest of all--becoming roommates with Draco Malfoy. They both were interested in becoming Aurors (which Harry never knew since, well, he would rather jump of the Astronomy Tower than carry on a meaningful conversation with the prat at Hogwarts) and crossed paths on their first day of training. Draco had indeed grown up during his last two years at Hogwarts and they started up a conversation about how things had been for both of them since the war had ended. Since they knew they were going to likely be working together, both seemed to be able to put their sordid past where it belonged.

When Draco mentioned that he was looking for a place to live closer to the Ministry than his parents' mansion, Harry offered the spare room he had been keeping since Ron moved out. If he had known what this offer would lead to, there's a chance he would have hesitated to make it. Draco moved in right away and the two of them started spending a great deal more time together.

One evening over a few drinks, Draco shared the story of a secret tryst he had during their school days with Goyle. While Harry first acted disgusted, he found himself wrapped up in Draco's story and could not take his eyes off of him. True, Draco had grown into a handsome young man, but Harry had never thought of himself as one who was attracted to other blokes. As Draco was reliving the time he and Goyle were almost caught snogging in one of the corridors by Trelawney, Harry decided to go for broke. He leaned in and gave Draco a long, passionate kiss. Much to his surprise, Draco reciprocated the gesture. And from there, they were inseperable. Things escalated very quickly and Harry found himself head-over-heels in love. This trip was the first time they had spent more than a day apart since their first kiss.

Harry smiled as he thought back to that night. "How strange our lives ended up," he mumbled to himself as he walked over and climbed into bed. He reached over and put his hand on the other pillow. He ran his hand up and down the other side of the bed--Draco's side. "Come home soon," he said, as he turned out the lights and rolled over to fall asleep.


End file.
